1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is utilized in suppressed carrier communications systems, generally single sideband, wherein a small portion of the carrier is transmitted for use at the receiver to synchronize the remote receiver to the transmitter supplying the carrier. In suppressed carrier communications systems it is generally necessary to transmit a synchronizing signal for proper detection of the signal at the receiver. The carrier is originally suppressed to save power in the system, but it is convenient to allow a small portion of the carrier to leak into the transmitted signal (a small portion of the carrier may be intentionally injected or a poor filter may be utilized to remove the carrier so that a small portion is left) for use in detection at the receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art systems the transmitter is utilized as the master which transmits a portion of the carrier whenever it is operating, and the remote receiver is always the slave which is synchronized with the transmitter. Thus, in any specific transceiver the signal being transmitted and the signal being received are not synchronized, which can be a substantial disadvantage in many situations where data is being transmitted and the correct transmission of the data is checked by comparing the transmitted data with data received from the remote transmitter. Further, since each transmitter in the system must always operate as a master and transmit small portions of the carrier, some additional energy is consumed in transmissions.